


I Love You Both

by GrayWardenSuledin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Reveal Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayWardenSuledin/pseuds/GrayWardenSuledin
Summary: A cute little story I thought up a little while ago. Hope you enjoy!This is based in a world where Marinette and Chat hang out more after they actually meet.MariChat is my favorite......





	I Love You Both

“Chat, I want to tell you something.”

That got his attention. She was serious and it made him worry. Marinette wasn’t usually serious. Not like this.

“What is it, Princess?” Chat asked, giving her his full attention.

She took a deep breath before she spoke. “I-I know you love Ladybug. I get it. She is amazing. But I wanted you to know. I like you. And it’s ok, I don’t need you to like me back. I just… wanted you to know.” She wasn’t looking at him.

Chat was stunned. He didn’t know what to say. Yes, he loved Ladybug, but Marinette was very important to him too.

Then a thought occurred to him. “What about the guy you liked, from your class?”

Marinette hadn’t talked about him much but Chat knew he was important to her.

She smiled at that. A small, sad smile. “I think I will always care about Adrien, but I know he’ll never see me like that. It’s enough to be his friend.”

Chat was so proud of - Wait.

What?

“Adrien, as in Adrien Agreste?” Chat looked at her, a little shocked.

“Yep. That’s the one.” She looked up at him now. “I sure do reach for the stars with love. A model whose father is a fashion legend and a super hero for all of Paris.”

“Got a thing for celebrities? Can’t always believe everything you read in the tabloids.” Chat smiled at her.

“You know very well that is not the reason I like Adrien.” It was true, she had spoken enough about her crush that Chat knew it was more than just his model looks and money.

“Why are you so sure he doesn’t like you back?” Chat was curious. He didn’t think he had done anything in particular to dissuade the girl.

“He loves Ladybug too.” Her tone was so matter of fact. Chat could see something in her eyes that looked like contempt. Jealousy?

It cleared almost instantly. “It’s getting late, you should probably get home.” She said.

“Ok Princess.” Chat replied before moving to the balcony window. He hesitated for only a moment before turning around and crushing Marinette into a hug.

She slowly returned the hug.

“Thank you.” He whispered to her.

“For what?” He could hear her confusion.

“For caring about me.”

He felt her tighten her arms. “Always.” Was all she said.

 

The next few days passed quickly. Adrien noticed Marinette at school more. She still smiled at him, but it was different now. She didn’t stutter around him anymore and could actually hold a conversation with him now.

Alya didn’t seem to understand what had happened to Marinette but Adrien did. He was glad she was more comfortable talking to him now.

He was really needing to speak to Ladybug but hadn’t had the chance yet. They had patrol later tonight though. He was looking forward to it.

 

“Ladybug!” Chat called and she turned around.

“Chat, you’re here early.” She smiled at him.

“Yeah, uhm,” He scratched the back of his neck. “Can we talk for a moment.”

She nodded and he continued. “So, you know I love you. I think part of me always will.” He was looking her straight in the eyes. “But, there’s this girl, and I found I really care about her too. It’s kind of new but I find myself thinking about her a lot and wanting to be near her.” He could feel his blush now.

“Chat, it’s ok. I’m happy for you.” She was still smiling at him. “She must be something to get your attention.”

“She really is. She’s beautiful and creative and caring. She’s one of the nicest people I know.” He could feel the blush deepen.

Ladybug put a hand on his shoulder, still smiling. He took a deep breath and hugged her.

“Thank you for being my partner.” He told her.

“Always.” Was her quiet response.

 

It was late after their patrol ended. He probably should have gone home but he wanted to see Marinette first.

He landed across the street from the bakery and saw that her light was on. He let out a breath and jumped to her balcony.

He knocked on the trap door leading to her room.

“Come in.” Was her quiet reply. He guessed her parents were asleep.

She was sitting at her desk with her sketch pad in front of her. She turned and smiled at him when he landed on the floor of her room.

“What are you doing out so late, kitty?” She asked.

“Patrolling for bad guys. Keeping the city safe for my Princess.” He struck a heroic pose and she laughed.

“And to what do I owe this visit from my knight?” She asked, playfully.

“I wanted to talk to you about the other night.” He saw her smile fade a little, being more forced.

“Oh, ok. What about it?”

Adrien took a deep breath to calm himself. “I trust you completely. I want you to know who I am under the mask.”

He saw her eyes widen in surprise. “Is that safe for you? What if I can’t keep the secret? What if I’m actually Hawkmoth? You could be giving up who you are to the enemy.”

“Mari, you’ve had plenty of times to stop me if you were evil. But you’re too good for that. You are one of the nicest people I know.” She blushed at his words. “I want to do this. If it’s ok with you.”

He saw her thinking. “Why now?” She finally asked.

“You said you liked me. I want you to like all of me.” He was pretty sure she already did but he wanted her to know. To be with her as both Chat and Adrien. To be completely whole around someone.

Finally, Marinette spoke again. “If you’re sure. I promise I will never tell anyone.” She had her hand over her heart.

Adrien exhaled slowly. This was it. He focused on the detransformation and saw Mari close her eyes as the light enveloped him.

He heard her soft gasp as she opened her eyes. “A-Adrien?”

He smiled at her. “What do you think, Princess, do you still like me, knowing both sides?” His tone was playful but he held his breath for the response.

The moment seemed to drag on forever to Adrien but it was probably only a heart beat. Marinette smiled at him.

She was hugging him before his mind even processed that she moved. “I love you both.” She whispered.

He held her close, enjoying her presence. He doesn’t know how long they stayed like that.

Adrien heard Plagg clear his throat. “Geeze, you two.” He muttered.

Adrien pulled away, a slight blush on his cheeks.

He watched Marinette look around until she spotted the Kwami. She smiled as she said, “You must be Plagg.”

“The one and only, Kwami of destruction. Do you have any cheese.” Plagg asked while zipping around the room.

Adrien was about to tell Plagg that of course she didn’t have cheese when she moved to her desk and pulled out a little wheel of Camembert.

“Cheese!” Plagg dove for it and happily sat on Mari’s hand while he ate his cheese.

“I hope you like it. I don’t know much about cheese.” Marinette admitted.

“But how did you know at all?” Adrien questioned.

Marinette seemed to hesitate for a second. She looked a little embarrassed.

“I, uhm, always keep a little in my room for emergencies.” She replied, looking anywhere but at Adrien.

"Kwami emergencies?" She just nodded. "But how did you know about Plagg?”

“Well, since the cat’s out of the bag already, Tikki.” She said.

A little pink Kwami came flying out of her desk and hovered in front of Adrien’s face. “Hi, I am the Kwami of creation. I’m Tikki.” The Kwami introduced.

It took Adrien a moment to process what was happening. The pink Kwami in front of him belonged to Ladybug. If she was here, that meant Marinette was Ladybug.

“M-My lady?” She only nodded, looking to the ground. His smile grew and once again he enveloped the girl in his arms. “I love you both.” He breathed.


End file.
